happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime
Mime is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Mime is a purple male deer with pointy ears and antlers who wears face makeup and a navy blue/dark purple and white striped shirt. He never speaks due to the fact that he is a mime, causing others to have a hard time understanding him as a result. Apparently, most of his possessions are imaginary, although they can be stolen (or even shown to be real), as evidenced in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, Concrete Solution, Keepin' it Reel, and I Heart U. Sometimes the things around him are imaginary, such as walls in Dunce Upon a Time, which he uses in the name of showmanship. He has even done some seemingly impossible things, such as making an audible honking sound while riding a unicycle in Concrete Solution and making noises while interacting with his "imaginary" furniture. It was once said that he's mute, but in some episodes such as Happy Trails Pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Something Fishy, Keepin' it Reel, and I Heart U, he has made audible noises (e.g. choking noises, snoring, or blowing noises), making it evident that he can speak, but just chooses not to (although he has been known to not scream even when in severe pain as seen in Double Whammy Part I when his insides were set on fire). This has led to other characters' deaths, such as in Who's to Flame? when his choosing not to talk to Lumpy, a fireman, over the phone eventually led to the destruction of the entire town. He is talented with circus skills like juggling (which he can do with one hand) and creating balloon animals, though his attempts to entertain his fellow Happy Tree Friends often have fatal consequences. Mime is very fond of peanuts, going as far as to stick his hand in a blender to eat them in Party Animal. In Mime and Mime Again, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, and Class Act he had a tail; however, he appears without it in later episodes. Despite this, he has his tail again in the most recent Kringle episode, Chill Kringle, and in See You Later, Elevator. Mime usually rides a unicycle, as is seen in Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, See What Develops, Junk in the Trunk, and Double Whammy Part I. Sometimes, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout entire episodes. He is often seen with The Mole, which is ironic since they cannot communicate (the best example being Out of Sight, Out of Mime). Mime is the only character who does not die in the two TV episodes he stars alone in (Who's to Flame? and Mime to Five). He also survives in Mime and Mime Again, Easy For You to Sleigh, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Concrete Solution (Debatable), In a Jam, I Heart U, Chill Kringle, YouTube Copyright School, Random Acts of Silence (Debatable), and in the HTF Breaks Happy New Year, Take Your Seat, and Tunnel Vision. He lives in a tent, but the inside looks like a regular house with invisible or imaginary furniture, as can be seen in Easy For You to Sleigh and Mime to Five. He dies quick and painless deaths more than any other character, exceptions being Happy Trails Pt. 1, Home Is Where the Hurt Is (Debatable), Party Animal, and Double Whammy Part I. Like many other characters' deaths, his deaths usually involve his head, metallic objects, or machinery/vehicles. Mime's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Love Bites Roles Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Mime Artist - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in. #Hospital Entertainment - Mime and Mime Again #Street Performer - A Hole Lotta Love; See What Develops; Double Whammy Part I #Fast-Food Restaurant Employee - Mime to Five #Lifeguard - Mime to Five #Window Washer - Mime to Five #Animal Cleaner - Mime to Five #Flight Attendant - Wingin' It #Music Store Employee - In a Jam #Student/School Play Actor - Something Fishy #Crossing Guard- Doggone It Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Happy Trails Pt. 1: Chokes on a peanut. #Out of Sight, Out of Mime: Is accidentally decapitated by Lumpy's scythe. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Gets a theater chair closed on him and then pulled apart, tearing Mime to pieces. #Remains to be Seen: Is killed in a truck crash. He is then revived as a zombie due to toxic waste in the truck, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Is impaled through the head with nails in a board carried by Lumpy. #Party Animal: Is pushed into a blender by Flippy and ground down to nothing but a bloody paste, leaving only his antlers intact. #Doggone It: Gets his head run over by a car after Lumpy pushes him into the road. #As You Wish: Is popped like a balloon by the tip of a rocket. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is stepped on by Giant Lumpy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Gets his head crushed by an anchor. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Gets his head impaled with a ketchup dispenser by The Mole. #See What Develops: Is sliced and cut by several sharp tools after falling into a photo booth. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Falls down a flight of stairs, breaking his bones and limbs. #Aw, Shucks!: Gets his head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Is run over by an airplane's wheel. #Junk in the Trunk: Is smashed into the ground when Lumpy's pet elephant jumps off the tree he's in. #Double Whammy: Is forced by Flippy to drink flammable liquid and then shot in the stomach by a flaming arrow, igniting the inside of his body and causing him to explode. #Wrath of Con: Gets his head pierced by a tip of a pen. #Something Fishy: Is cut in half by a flag pole. #See You Later, Elevator: Gets his head chopped in half by Lumpy's axe. #Brake the Cycle: Gets his head sliced by a bicycle wheel. #Cubtron Z: Gets his body burned to the bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing his head to explode. Debatable Deaths #Concrete Solution: Dies in a bridge collapse. (He was riding a unicycle and could have easily made it across the bridge and if it came down to it he could have easily ran across the bridge. He's also not seen when the bridge collapsed) #Random Acts of Silence: Is skinned by a machete. (Since Flaky survived a similar injury in Class Act) #Breaking Wind: Is either killed by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #Dumb Ways To Die: Dies the same death as Mime's Olympic Smoochie's Weights option; however, the birds are cut. Seen in Comics #HTF Comic #3: Is sliced in half vertically by a clothesline. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Wingin' It: Falls too fast, causing the skin of his head to tear off. #Tunnel Vision: Gets his eye impaled with a straw after The Mole bumps his seat at the cinema. #Random Acts Of Silence: Gets his eye sliced by a piece of paper. Additional #Stapler Safety wallpaper: Is impaled by numerous staples, a pencil, and scissors. Number of Kills Additional Comics #HTF Comic #3: Rides a unicycle and balances on a clothes wire, and when Lumpy pulls the line, the unicycle falls, killing Giggles. Miscellaneous #TV Series Volume 1 DVD: Toothy trips over one of the objects that Mime is juggling and is impaled through the head with a fork. Additional #Run and Bun: Kills Lumpy by bumping into him and having his body sliced in half by his car door or by impaling his body on numerous spikes. He can also kill Cub, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, and Lumpy's elephant. Survival Rate *Internet series: 38.46% *Breaks, Kringles & Love Bites: 100% *TV series: 35% *Total Rate: 41.02% Trivia *Even though Mime's image was shown in the featuring graphic of Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), he never appeared in that episode (and died in Double Whammy Part I). This is because that was a fakeout episode. However, the other featuring characters do indeed appear in that episode. *In See What Develops, As You Wish, Concrete Solution, and A Hole Lotta Love, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout the whole episode, not counting after death or a very brief moment in A Hole Lotta Love. *He is one of the four characters not to be seen driving an automobile: the other three are Splendid, Giggles and Cub. *Despite the fact that he is known for being quiet, he makes audible sounds in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, and Something Fishy. *The only episodes to have Mime die a slow are Party Animal, Happy Trails Pt. 1, and Double Whammy Part I. *After Lammy, Mr. Pickels (at two), Cro-Marmot (at four), Mime has the third least amount of starring roles (at seven). *Mime's deaths usually involve his head, metallic objects, or machinery/vehicles. *Most of his injuries involve his eyes. *Despite not being as tough or durable as the likes of Flippy, Cro-Marmot, and Splendid, he has the least amount injuries out of all of the original characters. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Mime is one of the few who have been the sole survivor of an episode. The others are Giggles, Cub, and Disco Bear. *He is one of the characters who survived their debut roles, the others being Lumpy, Petunia, Splendid, Flaky, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Handy, and Lammy. *Mime is the second character to die in the TV series. *So far, the only times in the series where Mime's death isn't caused by another main character are Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Junk in the Trunk. *The only TV episode that Mime doesn't appear in is "Ten Speed". *Mime is the only character who hasn't starred in a regular episode since the TV series. *Mime, Russell, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Cro-Marmot are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section since Russell and Cro-Marmot didn't appear until the "Second Serving" DVD, and Lammy and Mr. Pickels were added to the series in 2010. *He is the only character to be rivals with both sides of Flippy. *In the TV series, Mime survives in two starring, featuring, and appearing roles. *Kenn mentioned on the social site that Warren Graff was the person who voiced Mime in Happy Trails Pt. 1 (for Mime's choking sounds). *It has also been rumored that whenever Mime needs to make a sound (such as his snoring in Something Fishy), his voice is done by writer Sarah Castleblanco. If this is the case, that makes him the third male character to have a female voice actor, along with Sniffles and Cub. *Mime is the first character to die in Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, See What Develops, Wrath of Con, and Brake the Cycle. The only episode he dies last in is Random Acts of Silence. *Mime survives in 13 out of the 39 episodes he appears in. *As demonstrated in one of his Olympic Smoochie's options, Mime is good at the hammer throw. The smoochie may also reveals that he is strong, as he lifted a barbell in it. However, the barbell fell and sliced him in half when a few birds perched on it. *It is possible he has a crush on both Giggles and Petunia (especially the latter), as can be seen in Who's to Flame?, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and I Heart U. *He is the first character to kill another character in the Love Bites series. *He is the only character whose name has actually appeared in the title of an episode (not counting the irregular episode Cubtron Z). Other characters, like Nutty (Nuttin' but the Tooth) and Flippy (Flippin' Burgers), have segments of their names in episode titles. This excludes Smoochies. *He only appears twice in the first internet season. *Mime is dressed as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer in the episode Out of Sight, Out of Mime, indicating that he may be a reindeer. *So far, the only internet short that he has survived is Mime and Mime Again (unless he survived in Random Acts of Silence). *Mime is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, and Pop. *The Mole is Mime's most frequent victim. *Mime is one of the few characters to have more then 100 kills, the others are Lumpy, Sniffles, The Mole, Pop, and Fliqpy. *Petunia and Handy are the only characters to be killed by Mime in episodes outside of Mime to Five. *He is the first victim of Sniffles in the TV series. *The majority of Mime's kills are in Mime to Five. *In the TV series, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, Nutty, The Mole, Disco Bear, and Russell appear in all his starring roles. *He is known for being able to notice danger and save himself, be saved by others, or simply be saved by the circumstances (though in every case he dies later from a different cause). This can be seen in Something Fishy, A Hole Lotta Love, Doggone It, and Wingin' It. *He is the last of the original characters to be introduced with a starring role. *Mime is one of the the four characters who stars in an episode with a large cast and survives while everyone else dies (in Mime's case Who's to Flame?). The other three are Splendid, Lumpy, and Giggles. He is also the only character out of the four to not kill any of the characters who died in their starring role. *Nobody has ever seen Mime without his makeup, but he should just have a purple face. *Even though Mime stars in Who's to Flame?, he only appears in the beginning and end. He was given the starring role because he had the most screen time. *Ironically, Mime appears in the See & Scream feature of Third Strike DVD even though he doesn't make any sounds. *He is the only character never to co-star with anyone in the TV series. **Ironically, in the internet series he is one of three characters to never star alone, the others being Cro-Marmot and Petunia. Coincidentally, these three characters co-starred in Chill Kringle and were the only confirmed survivors of Mime to Five. *Mime is one of the six characters who have been seen wearing a Santa hat. The other five are Mole, Lifty, Giggles, Lumpy, and Pop. *Mime has died in every season 2 and debatably (he may have survived Random Acts of Silence) every season 3 episode he appeared in. *Mime, Disco Bear, Giggles, and Cro-Marmot are the only four characters not to star in a Season 3 episode (though Mime had as much screen time in Random Acts of Silence as Flippy, who was starring in the episode). *He is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Nutty, Giggles, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. *Mime is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Lifty, Russell, (Debatably) Lammy and Cuddles. *He's one of the few characters whose most painful death isn't in a starring role. *Mime's last appearance was in Random Acts of Silence which makes him the main character who has not been seen for the longest time. *Mime, along with Flaky, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Splendid are the only characters to not appear in season 4 at the moment. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Moose and deer Category:Purple Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Ungulates Category:Shirt Category:Clothed characters Category:Run and Bun Playable Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths